Devil's Heart
by FullWaterAlchemist
Summary: After Lisanna came back Lucy got ignored by almost everyone in the guild. But all is not what it seams. Lucy has a second team and more power than you can imagine. But why is Natsu acting so rude and what are immortal beings? (I suck at summaries so sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

It's been 4 days since Lisanna has returned from Edolas. The guild has been partying non stop and it is starting to give me a headache. I grown and out my head down on the bar.  
"You alright Lucy?" Mirajane asked me, u have been ignored by everyone in the guild except for Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane, Romeo, Laxus, and Gray. But there is a reason behind that, I am in fact Satan herself and they are the Council of Hell. The whole celestial spirit thing was just a cover up, in fact I am more powerful than all of the wizard saints combined. But that does make sense if I was the one who created the universe. There is this whole misconception that there is a god, but there is just me. Dead people go to two places either the Isle of Paradise of the Fields of Punishment. And I choose where they go.  
"Yeah I am fine Mira just a little headache"  
"Maybe you should go home Lucifer we don't need you to get sick anytime soon." Yes my real name is Lucifer, I never understand why people are so shocked when they hear that name.  
"Yeah I think I will, I will see you tomorrow, and don't forget to tell team Hell's Council we have a mission tomorrow." Team Hell's Council is the Council of Hell, since we all new each other before I joined Fairy Tail we do jobs together every now and then. If I wasn't stuck on Team Natsu with Gray, we could do it so much more often.  
I stood up from my seat and made my way to the door. But before I could reach it I felt a hand in my shoulder. I almost judo flipped them if I didn't sense it was Natsu. "What do you want?" I asked, I was in an irritable mood and seeing my future husband was not helping. For those of you who don't know every immortal being has a mate. Mine is Natsu, who is the future will be the vessel of E.N.D. So yeah he is my future husband great. Please note the sarcasm.  
"What do we want? Oh we want lots of things but the main one is you off of Team Natsu. Lisanna is stronger than you, you are just a burden that always drags us down on missions, you always need saving and are just in the way." If I could I would have laughed at this, I mean the one who puts me in all the danger is the one who is telling me I am a burden. Oh the irony.  
"Yeah sure, I mean the solo missions can help me get stronger and then I will not be a burden right?" I replied, faking a smile, I somewhat did want to cry, having you mate tell you that you are a burden does hurt a little. I felt Gray's hand on my shoulder, I turn and continue to walk out of the guild, if only team Hells Council and master were not the only ones to know my true power, but that all gets to change the next day. I walk home alone the river side and the kind fishermen telling me to be careful. Nothing has changed. When I reach my house I feel the presence of a fire dragons slayer and a blue exceed. Even after they kick me out of there team calling me a burden, to the most powerful person to ever exist, they still have to nerve to come to my house!  
I silently walk into my house and up to my room. There they were, sleeping on my bed. I pick Natsu up by his scarf and toss him and Happy out of my house through the window. I locked it behind them, before changing into my pajamas, a pair of running shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I walk over to my bed. I crawl under them, inviting their warmth. My eyes began to droop and I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
The next morning I released the seal on my body release. All of my power came back, my hair grew out to my back, red horns protrude from my head. A red tail grow as well as black leather wings, last my outfit changed into a red dress that had shorts, instead of a skirt in the front, but that back was a skirt that doesn't quiet brush the floor, and long sleeves. To finish this I am wearing a pair of red vans, if you thought I was going to say heels you are wrong, I would rather be comfortable. I fold my wings to my back and walk out of the door, not before I grab my whip and keys, though.  
I didn't feel like walking to the guild so instead I poofed over there, meaning I teleported but for devil flare a cloud of red smoke appears where I appear and disappear from. It is so much more accurate that shadow traveling, I have ended up in China more time than I can count, and u still go there sometimes when I get nervous.  
When I reach the guild I am shocked to see Lisanna all over Natsu. I was disgusted at this. I felt as if I was going to throw up. "Crowley get the soap!" I yelled into thin air, soon he shows up with it. I started to scrub my eyes, trying to get that image out of my head. Of course this action got a lot of stares but I really don't care at the moment. Crowley just gave me a look, but he has been a father to me for the last 790 years.  
After I was done scrubbing my eyes I walked over to my team. We all nod before going upstairs to the s-class missions, we grab the hardest one with the most reward.  
I offered coming to Crowley but he said he was getting ready for our meeting next week. Hell's Council and I walked down stairs and out of the door. But on the way so many people commented on my new choice of clothing, I thought that I was going to scream so instead I just ignored them and moved on this was a normal outfit for the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the last chapter 2. I uploaded it from my phone so it was all messed up. I was in Florida for a week and was unable to get on a computer or had time to get on one till now. Sorry again but I hope you enjoy. Also if the characters are a little oc it is because it is some of my personality coming through because of how I though of this story. I don't own Fairy Tail**

The mission was a simple s-class one, for us anyway. All we had to do was kill a monster not hard right? Oh my me ( I am doing this instead of God because she is God) we were wrong. A dark guild was controlling it so we had to take them out too. "Look at the flies coming to try and take us down it is pitiful." One of the members said sneering at us. I contacted the team through telepathy just to complain.  
" _Do you hear this guy, don't you think is being in our demon forms warn him something back is going to happen to them?_ " I said rolling my eyes. Levy's demon form was a orange version of Mira's Satan Soul, actually that is what all of the girls expect me looked like in their demon forms just different colors. The guys looked like Elfman just bigger and a more cruel look in their eyes.  
" _Totally agree Lu-chan these guys are total idiots, a brick has more common sense than them."  
"Blondie and bluenette let's focus and kick their asses okay? Also not everyone is as smart as you two, they are not all 700 years old_" Laxus told us. We both huffed before getting into a fighting stance.  
"Now we are talking," said the same man from before. All of us got ready to fight. Gajeel turned into steel, electricity started to crackle around Laxus, the temperature dropped around Gray, a wind picked up around Wendy, the rest of the girls unfolded their wings and let their nails form claws, and I got out my keys.  
"7 deadly sins I unleash. I call upon you, as ruler of hell, hear my plea and come forth. Open gate of the Sin of Wrath, Meliodis!" A man that was only a little taller than Romeo came out of the gate. His blonde hair ripples in the wind, a sword hilt and a fraction of a sword are strapped to his back.( If you don't know who this is look up Meliodis from 7 deadly sins)  
"Hey Lucifer how's it going?" He asked  
"Pretty good, if you don't mind could you take out the people over there, I got a monster to kill."  
"Yep no problem I got it covered." All of us race to different places battling the dark guild. I went for the monster, I unfolded my wings and took off.  
"Hells fire!" Red and black fire shot from my hands and engulfed the beast. It roared in agony and toppled over dead. Well that was easy. I thought to myself. I looked at a watch that randomly appeared on my wrist. Hmm 20 seconds not bad. I looked around to see most of them finishing their group of people.  
"Alright guys let's finish up and hand them in." Once everyone finished we put all of the guild members in a cage and gave them to the city's police. Plus nothing got destroyed, so much better than Team Natsu, because for once we got all of the reward.  
We all began our walk home, no one wanted to take a train. But that 7 day mission was done in a day, we had time just to relax.  
"So yeah because Lisanna wanted my spot I got kicked out," I was venting my problems to Juvia  
"What a bunch of idiots I can't believe that they would do that to you," Juvia replied. For those of you wondering Juvia does not talk in third person really, that was just a fake thing that she did to hide that she is the demon of water, it didn't matter if she did or didn't but she wanted to so we let her.  
"Who is an idiot?" Gray asked as he came up a hugged Juvia from behind. He gave her soft kisses on her neck before looking a me. Oh my god they are so cute! I squealed in my head, before coming back to reality.  
"Oh just my mate and the rest of Team Natsu excluding you," I replied to him.  
"Oh yeah you hit the nail on the head Lucy, they are so dumb I don't know how we managed to stay with them for so long." He started to kiss Juvia's neck again. I silently squealed before leaving I didn't want to see baby's be made in front of me if you know what I mean. I went to the fire and sat down, a sigh escaping my lips. It has been a long week and this down time could be good for me.  
I leaned back against that log and closed my eyes. Soon I fell asleep, colors were swirling around my vision until the dream took shape. I was lying in bed Natsu/End (I am referring to him a Natsu most of the story) I was on my side, her was lying next to me his warm arm was wrapped around my waist. We were just taking, sweet and innocent, nothing like what we do know when he sneaks into my bed. I kick him out then because it is annoying, he doesn't know why he does it, and he just sleeps, like thanks for only sleeping with me because you like my bed. It hurts when he does it cause I want my mate back like it was in the past.  
I woke up with a jolt. My back slamming onto the cold wet log, rain slid down my back in cold droplets. Rain fell in my face and body. Writing my hair which fell into my face. Everyone was set up in their tents but me, thanks for waking me guys. I snapped my fingers and the tent set itself up. I walked in, a bed and multiple fluffy pillows were strewn across it. I got changed out of the old wet cloths I was in. I changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of running spandex.  
I woke up the next morning and decided to change into my god form. I was in a white t-shirt that was to big, a pair of white shorts with the front of the shirt tucked into it, white high tops with knee high white socks, a halo, white feathery wings were tucked to my back, and my hair was in a high ponytail with my bangs hanging down.  
I went outside to see the rest of the group outside by the fire already. All of the girls were sitting in between their mates legs, who were sitting on the logs. They were all cute but I was fangirling about Wendy and Romeo or Mira and Laxus the most.  
"Morning guys," I said to them with a wave, before going and sitting next to Levy. I got some eggs and beacon from Crowley who popped up with it randomly.  
"Morning Lucifer," they said together. We sat in silence as we all ate. But the silence was broken when we heard screaming on the distance.


End file.
